Каспар Бланкенхайм
Каспар Бланкенхайм - маркиз Эльфегорта и муж Маргариты Блакенхайм. Он был отравлен собственной женой за свои многочисленные интрижки с другими женщинами и стал первой жертвой в Серии Убийств в Торагае. Caspar Blankenheim is a marquis of Elphegort and the husband of Margarita Blankenheim. He was person poisoned by his wife in the Toragay Serial Killings due to his multiple affairs. History История Early Life Ранние годы В детстве Каспар и Маргарита Феликс были близкими друзьями. В то время они дали обещание быть вместе, но Каспар вырос и забыл об этом. Прошли годы, Каспар стал Маркизом и, заинтересованный приобретением богатства доктора Феликса, повлиял на заключение политического брака между ним и Маргаритой, соединяя две семьи и связывая воедино финансы. Вскоре после этого, Каспар открыто изменял Маргарите, многократно приводя женщин домой в Торагае и, не скрывая, флиртовал с ними перед ней. Таким образом Маргарите стало очевидно, что он не помнит их обещание детства и не испытывает к ней никаких романтических чувств, а использует ее лишь в своих финансовых интересах. When Caspar was young, he had been close friends with Margarita Felix. At the time, they made a promise with each other although Caspar forgot about it some time after.Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - 幼い頃の　約束も忘れて Years later, Caspar became the Marquis and, interested in acquiring Doctor Felix's wealth, influenced a political marriage between himself and Margarita, allying their two families and linking together their finances.Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - "政略の果て　決められた婚姻 ... 医者の娘の　財産だけ目当て Shortly afterward, Caspar openly cheated on Margarita, bringing multiple women to their home in Toragay and blatantly philandering with them in front of her.Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - 欲に溺れる　無能な遊び人 Eventually, he made it apparent to his wife that he neither remembered nor cared about their childhood promise and held no romantic interest in her, only using her for financial convenience.Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep Toragay Serial Killings Серия Убийств в Торагае thumbВ 609 году по Летописи Эвиллиоса Маргарита подошла к мужу, обеспокоенная отсутствием у него сна из-за напряженных обстоятельств. Она преложила ему "подарок" в виде снотворного, чтобы избавить его от бессоницы, и он согласился на то, чтобы она позаботилась о нем. Погрузившись в глубокий сон, Каспар впал в кому прежде, чем умер от яда. In EC 609, Margarita approached her husband, concerned about his lack of sleep due to stressful circumstances. Caspar was offered a "gift" from his wife in the form of a sleeping medication to help with his insomnia and allowed his wife to administer it to him.Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - 不安な情緒　悩む貴方に とてもいい薬があるのよ 良い夢が見れるから　疲れた身癒せるわ　 Slipping into a deep sleep, Caspar lapsed into a coma before dying of the poison.Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep PV Legacy Итоги После смерти Каспар упоминался в новостях как первая из многочисленных жертв его жены Маргариты. К тому времени, как Эльфегорт нанял Фонд Фризиса расследовать этот инцидент, Торагай уже превратился в город-призрак. After his death, Caspar's name would be mentioned in news reports as having passed away and would be the first of many victims who were killed by his wife, Margarita. By the time Elphegort hired the Freesis Foundation to investigate the incident, the city was already a ghost town.Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep PV Personality and Traits Поверхностный и жадный Каспар действовал эгоистично и мало думал о Маргарите. Хотя, будучи ребенком, он и дал важное обещание, он забыл это к тому времени, как женился. Маркиз, более интересующийся деньгами отца жены, чем ею самой, открыто флиртовал перед ней с другими женщинами. Думая, что его финансовое состояние находится в безопасности, он демонстративно игнорировал благосостояние своей супруги, не понимая, что это затронет его собственное социальное и материальное положение. Несмотря на это жестокое отношение, Каспар очень верил своей жене и не ожидал, что она может попытаться подмешать ему наркотик или убить. Superficial and greedy, Caspar acted selfish and cared little for Margarita. Although making an important promise to her as a child, he had forgotten it by the time he married her. The Marquis, more interested in her father's money than her, openly philandered with other women in front of her. He also appeared secure in his financial situation, demonstrating his disregard for his wife's welfare without believing it would affect his financial or social standing. Despite this mistreatment, Caspar had a great deal of faith in his wife and did not expect she would attempt to drug or murder him. Character Connections Маргарита Блакенхайм: подруга детства и жена Каспара. В детстве они были довольно близки и дали обещание друг другу быть вместе, но повзрослев, Каспар стал более эгоистичным и видел в ней лишь средство разбогатеть. Он предпочитал супруге компанию более молоденьких и симпатичных женщин. Тем не менее, казалось, он доверяет супруге и показывает это, принимая её "подарок", который помог бы ему уснуть. Margarita Blankenheim: Caspar's childhood friend and wife. They used to be close, making a childhood promise to her, but as he grew up, he became more selfish and only saw her as a means to get rich. He preferred the company of younger or more beautiful women to her. Nonetheless, he appeared to trust her judgement or loyalty to him, shown by accepting her "gift" to help him sleep at night. Trivia Прочее Conceptualization and Origin Концепция и Происхождение *Имя Каспара происходит от ивритского слова "казначей"; традиционно оно ассоциируется с одним из трех волхвов и переводится как "Владелец Сокровищ" *Его фамилия, Бланкенхайм - это названия двух немецких муниципалитетов. Эльфегорт, родная страна Каспара, вдохновлен Германией. *В нумерологии фамилия Бланкенхайм трактуется как связанная с эмоциональностью, сентиментальностью, любознательностью, независимостью. Её носитель управляем любовью и нуждается в подбадривании, когда не чувствует себя любимым. Также этот человек чувствует себя несчастным, когда ему не хватает гармонии. *Имя "Каспар" частично взято из имени вокалоида Кайто: оба этих имени начинаются на слог "ка". *Caspar's name is derived from the Hebrew word for "treasurer"; traditionally, the name is assigned to one of the biblical Three Magi and translates as "Master of the Treasure". *His surname, Blankenheim, is the name of two German municipalities; Elphegort, Caspar's native country, is inspired by Germany. *In numerology, the name Blankenheim is associated with being emotional, sentimental, inquisitive, independent, and ruled by love, needing encouragement or affection when unloved and feeling unhappy when there is a lack of harmony. *Caspar's name is partially inspired by the name of his representative Vocaloid, KAITO, with Caspar's romanization beginning with the letters "ka". Curiosities Интересные фаты *Через своего вокалоида Кайто Каспар связан с другими персонажами, воплощаемыми этим же вокалоидом, например, Галерианом Марлоном, который одержим Демоном Жадности. У Каспара это показано в значении его имени и экономических мотивах его брака с Маргаритой. *Забавно, что, несмотря на свою связь с грехом жадности, Каспар показывает черты характера другого персонажа - Сатериазиса Веномании, который действовал под влиянием Демона Похоти, пока его не убил Качесс Крим. *Caspar, portrayed by KAITO, references his Vocaloid's other characters and their connection to Greed due to his name's meaning and the economical motivations behind his marriage to Margarita. *Despite this, he ironically exhibits traits of Sateriasis Venomania, who acted under the influence of the Demon of Lust until being murdered by Kachess Crim. Gallery Галерея Concept Art= GiftProfile3.png|Caspar Blankenheim's profile from Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep |-| Song Apparitions= Casparavatar.png|Caspar in Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep Casparwedding1.png|Caspar wearing his wedding suit |-| Book Apparitions= GiftInsideMargaritaCaspar0.jpg|Caspar as he appears in Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep |-| Manga Apparitions= Casparchibimanga.png|Caspar as he appears in the Deadly Sins of Evil manga CasparMargaritaDSo.png|Caspar recounted by Margarita in the manga GiftShortCaspar.png|Caspar as seen in the Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep manga short 640px-QuartetsMargaritaCaspar.png|Caspar as seen in Quartets of Evil |-| Misc= KyleCasparGallerianIchika.png|Comic regarding Caspar's birthday typo by Ichika MargaritaCasparKidsIchika.png|Illustration of young Caspar and Margarita at a kotatsu by Ichika Appearances Появление *Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep (first appearance) *Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook *Deadly Sins of Evil (manga) (non-canon appearance) *Evils Court Категория:Персонажи Категория:Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep Категория:KAITO Категория:КАЙТО Категория:Margarita Blankenheim Категория:Уныние Категория:Toragay Категория:Феликс Категория:Père Noël Категория:Пер Ноэль